1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical terminal assembly.
2. Background Art
An electrical terminal assembly is disclosed herein. Examples of electrical terminal assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,613,263 and 6,783,377 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2001/0003688 A1, US 2002/0127915 A1 and US 2004/0253871 A1.